Monkstmas
by wholedamntime
Summary: Non riusciva a sistemare per bene la carta che le si arricciava in continuazione di lato. Non era mai stata brava con i pacchetti, soprattutto quelli che non avevano una scatola e che si deformavano facilmente. "Buon Natale", disse.


**Monkstmas**

Non riusciva a sistemare per bene la carta che le si arricciava in continuazione di lato. Non era mai stata brava con i pacchetti, soprattutto quelli che non avevano una scatola e che si deformavano facilmente.  
Aveva preso quell'oggetto tempo addietro ma tra una missione e un'analisi non aveva avuto il tempo materiale per incartarlo.  
Si ritrovava quindi la sera della vigilia di Natale a litigare con carta, scotch e un bigliettino bianco che probabilmente sarebbe rimasto tale.  
Non aveva intenzione di dargli il suo regalo davanti a tutti.  
Per questo si doveva sbrigare a terminare il tutto e preparare la bustina che  
avrebbe appeso alla maniglia interna della porta del ragazzo.  
Era come un piccola tradizione per loro, Jemma dava il suo regalo a Fitz la mattina di Natale, mentre lui, con mille pensieri per la testa, lo incartava sempre all'ultimo, dandolo alla ragazza nel pomeriggio o la sera. Una tradizione sviluppatasi con gli anni, nata da un piccolo malinteso tempo addietro.  
Prese un nastrino che aveva recuperato insieme alla carta e lo legò alla parte alta del pacchetto, fermandolo con un nodino.  
Delicatamente mise il tutto in una busta e poi prese penna con un foglietto bianco per fare la brutta copia del biglietto.  
Non aveva idea di cosa poter scrivere, se non le solite frasi banali di auguri.  
Batteva la punta della penna sul labbro, mentre pensava guardando il foglio.  
Improvvisamente sorrise, forse aveva trovato una frase simpatica, semplice e non banale. Stappò la penna e si appoggiò sulla mensola accanto al letto per scrivere meglio.  
"Buon Natale, Mishka"

Fitz si svegliò a causa della luce che l'oscurante dell'oblò della sua cuccetta non riusciva a coprire.  
Aprì gli occhi stirandosi e si tirò su a sedere, alzandosi in piedi poi per stirarsi meglio  
Vide un pacchettino appeso alla maniglia della porta e si avvicinò per prenderlo.  
La prima cosa che notò fu il bigliettino bianco che sbucava dalla busta, così lo sfilò e lo lesse, sorridendo imbarazzato. Non avrebbero dovuto raccontare quella parte di missione.  
Poggiò il biglietto sul letto e aprì la busta, che conteneva un qualcosa di incartato.  
Tastò l'oggetto, era morbido ma in un angolo leggermente più duro, forse un cartellino?  
Lentamente iniziò a staccare lo scotch dalla carta, aprendo il pacchetto come se fosse un cioccolatino, che rivelò un peluche.  
Una piccola scimmia di peluche, con le mani e i piedi calamitati e uniti tra di loro.  
Sorrise.  
E il suo sorriso si trasformò in una risata.  
Era adorabile, così come la donna che glielo aveva regalato.  
Si infilò la felpa sopra la maglia del pigiama e uscì dalla sua cuccetta per andare in quella affianco.

Jemma guardava fuori dall'oblò seduta sul letto con le gambe incrociate e una tazza in mano, soffiandoci sopra ogni tanto per far freddare il liquido che conteneva.  
"Hey", disse una voce proveniente dalla porta appena aperta.  
"Fitz", rispose lei guardandolo.  
"Buon Natale", prosegui lui chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Simmons sorrise e ricambiò gli auguri.  
Calò un instante di silenzio durante il quale l'ingegnere da dietro la schiena tirò fuori la scimmietta.  
"Ti piace?", chiese Jemma posando la tazza in terra.  
Lui annuì andandosi a sedere accanto a lei e mettendosi la scimmietta in braccio.  
La ragazza la rubò, prendendola in mano e toccandole il musetto.  
"Hai sempre voluto una scimmia e non potendo prenderne una vera, non penso che Coulson me l'avrebbe lasciato fare, ho ripiegato su altro. Non sarà un'aiutante attiva, ma é spiritosa".  
Fitz sorrise al pensiero di un Coulson arrabbiato con Jemma per l'improvvisa comparsa sul bus di una scimmia reale.  
"Che c'è di così divertente?", domandò lei.  
"Nulla", rispose lui scuotendo la testa e riprendendo la sua scimmia in mano.  
"Dobbiamo trovargli un nome", continuò Fitz. "Sarà la nostra mascotte e ogni mascotte che si rispetti ha un nome".  
Jemma sorrise e tornò a guardare fuori pensando.  
Stava per proporre alcuni nomi quando qualcuno busso alla sua porta.  
"Si?", chiese.  
"Buon Natale!", esordì un'esuberante Skye aprendo la porta con un cappellino da Babbo Natale in testa.  
I due scienziati risero nello stesso momento.  
"Non so da dove vengono, ma in cucina ci sono dei biscotti! Vi conviene venire prima che Coulson e Ward li finiscano con nonchalance", disse l'hacker indicando con il pollice la cucina, idealmente dietro di sé.  
"Buon Natale anche a te Skye", disse Jemma. "Arriviamo subito".  
La mora alzò il pollice in su e andò via, chiudendo la porta.  
"Grazie", disse il ragazzo, lasciando un titubante bacio sulla guancia della collega. Si alzò dal letto continuando a giocare con la coda della scimmietta e si avviò verso la porta.  
Prima di uscire però si voltò.  
"Questa sera, alle otto. Come sempre".  
La donna sorrise di rimando e annuì.  
"Come sempre", rispose prima di prendere la tazza e bere l'ultimo sorso.

_Briefing room_  
Manca un mese a Natale, lo so. Ma era troppa la voglia di scrivere una cosa del genere.  
Non so se si è capito dalle altre mie storie, ma non amo scrivere storie lunghissime, preferisco di gran lunga dei missing moments di poche righe, piccoli momenti di vita vissuta, brevi ma spiritosi/intensi/romantici/tristi, a seconda della situazione.  
E sinceramente, ce la vedo decisamente Jemma a regalare una scimmietta a Fitz, che forse in questa storia è leggermente OOC.  
Colgo quest'ultimo punto per un breve annuncio, cerco una beta.  
Tento sempre di scrivere rispecchiando i caratteri dei personaggi e voglio sempre mantenerli IC, ma a volte magari mi capita di uscire un pochino senza rendermene conto, mi servirebbe quindi qualcuno che avesse la voglia di leggere in anteprima le storie per consigliarmi (:  
Altre due shot e mi dedicherò al proseguimento della long, giuro!  
Ci vediamo giù in laboratorio!


End file.
